


The Halloween one

by Emoquirrel



Series: Their story [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Don't Even Know, Moral Ambiguity, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing, WynHaught - Freeform, halloween hallmark, havent watched the whole series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoquirrel/pseuds/Emoquirrel
Summary: Nicole loves her girlfriend to death and will do anything to protect her, so when she finds out wynonna is getting harrassed they make halloween night a little bit scarier.orWynonna is...Wynonna and Nicole is a very protective girlfriend who would kill for wynonna, so in purgatory that statment is literal.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Their story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Halloween one

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know, i just like girlfriends that kill for eachother and i ship it so i wanted to write it.

A light in the distance is the only indicator of the dark figure leaning against the gym wall on a typical october night. The figure in question is a student wearing tight leather pants with a large knife in her leg strap and combat boots with an empty gun holster over a maroon shirt hidden by a too big for her frame jacket .

A student seemingly preoccupied in their own world dragged out to their yearly football game and afterparty by community conscious parents hoping for some sort of social interaction. As expected there is no social interaction to be had outside on a night so cold steam rolls off one's uncovered skin as they hold a too old cigarette bud between calloused fingers. No socialites to be seen. 

However tonight hopeful parents would be celebrating cheersing to the soft foot falls heard over gravel, perhaps another non-socialite has chosen to socialize, but the ‘would’ part of that sentence is important, because the story doesn't end there; the footfalls come to a stop in front of the smoker and a voice harsher than expected calles into the darkness.

“How could you possibly think that was a good costume? After everything that's been happening. Are you really that damaged?”

“Happy halloween, Beth.”

“I asked you a question, you creep.”

“Did you really think a zombie cheerleader was a good choice?”

“Do you have zero braincells left? What makes you think you can talk to me like that?” 

“Beth isnt BoBo inside waiting for you, wouldn't want him to see you talkin to a creep right?”

“Please, if he ever saw you talking to ME, he’d turn you into the team's fleshlight.”

“Isn't that already tucker's job?” 

“Excuse me?”

“I just figured after all the time they spend in the locker room together-”

“Unlike you he's not a disgusting pig.”

“You're right he's just a slut and a bigot like all of you, that's why you and BoBo have been together so long even after he cheated on you with Willa right?”

“I have no idea what the hell you're talking about dyke.”

“Ouch that one really stung it's almost like you found a new insult after four years, congratulations!”

“Bite me whore.”

“No thanks I'm not really into sloppy seconds, or thirds or fourths or- wait how many guys are there at this school again?”

“You're gonna pay for that you braindead freak.”

“Im sure I will Beth, have a good night”

Watching her stomp away, the killer decides to put headphones on hoping to ditur any other interactions tonight. With this absence of sense though she doesn’t realize there are foot falls coming to them or even that the foot falls are joined by a more confident thump and then another marching in a drumroll and coming to a simultaneous stop just beyond view, The zombie cheerleader is back this time with two hockey players one a matching zombie the other a vampire. 

What happens next is inevitable, it’s not fast and it’s not in slow motion, there is no silence as the gravel beneath the killers feet turns into a pillow under her head and her jacket blooming red as kicks rain down on any surface they can reach. As it comes to an end a noise comes from the darkness unheard by the hockey players out of breath and excited, the killer laughs coughing and looks past the vampire legs smiling.

The confused and irritated jocks look at eachother chiming in one by one.

“You're really laughing right now?”

“You were right babe, it really is brain dead.”

The now maskless killer spits blood onto the shoes of the boys.

“If I'm brain dead I pity you.”

“Just because you're dating that red head doesn't mean shit for you.” The tall skinny boy says, “You should learn to watch your mouth.”

“You should learn to look behind you Tucker.”

From the shadows a wooden blur is almost invisible until it connects with Tucker's skull with a sickening crunch, as his eye socket concaves his eye pops from its socket. The cheerleader begins to scream and the zombies turn to run only to be met with the masked eyes of the female Jason voorhese and blacked eyes of a newcomer . 

“What the hell..”

A hand reaches forward tearing into his neck ripping his throat from his body in an upward jerk, blood go flying-making the brunette more of a red head- the zombie crumples to the ground in a heap while the killer girl stuffs the torn lyranks back into the dead boys throat. The cheerleader faints and from the shadows a new voice emerges softer and teasing.

“You shouldn't look as cute as you do right now.”

“Why not? I think I'm adorable.”

From the shadows emerges a red haired girl around the same height as the knife whilder, this one a killer too but dressed in all black including an overcoat with slicked back hair a long gun dangling in her hand by her waist.

“You have makeup running down your face tate-r-tot.”

“Really wyn that's your comeback .” 

“I just got the shit beat outta me and that's what you're worried about? Speaking of what the hell took such a long time, asshole?”

“Waves does have a social life you know.”

“Believe me I know and if you don't take care of that ‘social life’ we won't HAVE A LIFE NIC, so stop fretting over the blood on your jacket and finish this.”

“Sorry for wanting to make sure you don't have a concussion, good to know you’re still you.”

“Nic-”

“No forget it im sorry Wynonna, stupid me for worrying about you.”

She fires a single shot between the eyes of the cheerleader.

“Nic you arent stupid.”

“Whatever Wynonna.”

Nicole grabs Wynonna pulling her up with an arm around her waist.

“Nicole.”

She steers them toward an old pickup on the other side of the gym wall. 

“Nicole haught will ya listen to me for a goddamn second”

Wynonna breaks out of her hold and pins her to the body of the truck leaning into her for support.

“You arent stupid like at all, for one if you were I wouldnt be with you and B you wouldnt be you youd just be some shell. Another karen or chad like these fuckers” she gestures wildy toward the students behind them, “and you are no karen, you are my sexy, adorable, rudolph the red head-” nicole smacks her (top shelf) ass, “- ow I guess tucker really did kick my ass” she mumbles, “not the point the point is that you are not an idiot for caring about me because…”

“Wyn?”

“No you deserve to know and to feel important especially now, so I need to say this spiel before I lose it ok? Ok.” Wynonna grabs Nicole with a hand on her waist and one on her neck following her jaw line, she closes her eyes letting out a sharp breath, “why is this so hard, ha that's what she said, sorry. Ok you remember the first day when you transferred to purgatory and you walked into the office with that stupidly sexy stetson and your sexy blue button down and I remember seeing you and just thinking, who is this preppy cowgirl giant and why is she so hot, then you turned around and your bag said ‘Be gay do crime punch nazis’-” 

“I loved that bag-”

”Such a great bag and I remember thinking I wanna climd her like a tree and sure enough you looked me up and down, gave me your number and not only did you flirt with me in every class, untill lunch when we were walking and this guy he shoved me into the lockers and called me crazy, God I thought youd bolt, but you punched the kid in the face and we ran, your first fuckin day you punched a kid and for me.”

“I think there's a bit more to that story but ok. ”

“That's right and three hours later I was wrapped in your arms. Everything was so quiet then, no demons yelling at me, no memories, no one, I felt so safe and all I could do was pray that you would never let go. I had no clue how it happened but-”

“Are you kidding? He hurt you. I couldn't let him get away with that. Besides you were this hot badass and I was a useless lesbian that wanted to impress you.” 

“Im sorry WAS? Baby there is no was youre still my useless lesbain.”

Nicole grabs Wynonna's ass pulling her closer into a long kiss.

“You’re such an ass.”

“You're not denying it.”

“I'm not denying it.”

“You were mine before you even knew it naughty-haughty.”

“Irrevocably my sexy sinner. 

“Stop distracting me.”

“I reserve the right to refuse that request.”

“Ugh youre lucky youre cute. Look, my point is I thought after everything that happened that day and what happened the rest of that week.. You surprised me AGAIN,” *both sniffle and laugh* “You ran to me and wrapped me in your arms promising that everything was ok and that you were right there and said you’d would never leave.”

“Yeah well you scared the shit outta me. I had no clue where you went or if you were ok.”  
Both girls take a shaky breath before grinning

“I thought youd run for the fucking hills dude just like everyone else, but you didnt. You still haven’t. ”

Nicole tucks a stray hair behind Wynonna's ear kissing her nose.

“Once I saw you I had to make sure you were ok. You were shaking so bad, I had to make sure you weren't gonna fall apart, make sure you know I'd never let you.”

“You were gonna get pin cushioned in more than one way and you were still only worried about me? Whos dick did I suck last life to get you.”

She squeaks as Nicole spins them, her pressed against the truck now with her hands coiled in nicoles hair, Nicole leans down, inching their lips closer, leaning away at the last second to suck a faded hickey onto the shorter girl's neck.

“First of all no ones but mine, second,” *she pulls away looking into wyns eyes* “I'll always worry about you, Wynonna earp, just like I will always care for you and I will always fight for you because you deserve to be loved and nothing on this planet could make me think any different.”

Nicole tilts her head, kissing Wynonna's palm.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, wyn.”

“Jesus Nic, loving you is the hardest thing I’ve ever done and I mean the hardest fucking thing I’ve ever done especially in this town. And yet it is the easiest decision I've ever made in my life; and I know that time is totally unquantifiable and we have no clue what it actually is and that its just a safety net to make our fragile little animal brains feel in control of a world that’s meaningless and nothing is ever going to ever truly matter, all that shit, but even with all of the nihilistic crap that I think about constantly and all the shit I say with no filter, I am utterly and undeniably fucking in love with you and I swear to you I will fight every minute of every month for the seconds we spend together. I never wanna lose you nic, I can't.”

“I'm not leaving babygirl, not until you make me.”

“Good.”

“Come on I think this has been enough assholery for one night.”

They share a soft kiss, Nicole helping Wynonna up into the truck, careful of her ribs. Once inside, Wynonna curls up leaning into her skeleton, they skid away popping the skulls and ribs of the dead students in their tracks.

“Oh that was a good one, probaby Beth, I always knew that bitches head was hollow.”

“You are weird as hell baby.”

“yeah, but you secretly love that about me dontcha.”

“Secretly? Guess I have to step up my way of showing you if you think it's a secret.”

“I like where this is going.”

Nicole grabs her hand rolling her eyes, “Where do you wanna go now weirdo?”

“I don't care, you?”

“Anywhere as long as I'm with you.”

“You're such a sap.”

“You're an ass.”

“My ass is top shelf and you love it.”

“Hey that's my line!”

“What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine haughty, I thought you knew this?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I thought I was sexy?” she pouts.

“That too I guess.”

“Ugh jerk.”

Nicole wraps an arm softly around her shoulders kissing the top of her head.

“How about we hang out at the homestead until waverly gets back and then we can grab some blankets and camp out in the barn for the rest of the night?”

“Will there be kissing involved?”

“If you’re good.”

“Nicole haught when has I ever been anything but?”

“Aside from the three people we just unalived back there? Because I think that counts as not ‘technically’ being good by like several standards. Or were you talking in a more biblical sense because if so I can think of like several situations in the last twenty four hours where-”

Wynonna leans up, cutting Nicole off with a kiss.

“God as sexy as your voice is just shut up and get up back to the homestead already.”

“I dun’ know, if that's how you decide to shut me up I might need to start taking notes on rambling from waverly.”

“You're an idiot” 

“I prefer your idiot, but fine.”

She wraps Nicole's jacket around herself entwining their fingers. She reaches out turning on the radio, Nicole laughs and turns the song up louder. 

“You know I talk too much!”

“Not a word red.”

“Of course not sweetheart.”*under her breathe* “come put your lips on mine and shut me up.”

“I still have that knife, I will vivisect you.”

“You can't even spell vivisect.”

“Vivisect. V.I.V.I.S.E.C.T. Vivisect. Spelling bee champ 4th grade jackass.”

“So why is it you can never manage to spell my name right?”

“Hearing the cheer team shout Nichole Hotty is just so much funner.”

“Funner?”

“Don't act like it's not cute.”

“Never darlin.”


End file.
